


Shatter

by orphan_account



Series: Are We Cool Yet? [29]
Category: SCP Foundation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27562966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Please don't hate me, this is the last time, I promise :)Also no, this is not a lemon or anything I don't do that shit. This is fluff.Mask's POValso sorry this is written really badly ¯\_(ツ)_/¯
Series: Are We Cool Yet? [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974532
Kudos: 6





	Shatter

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hate me, this is the last time, I promise :)
> 
> Also no, this is not a lemon or anything I don't do that shit. This is fluff.
> 
> Mask's POV
> 
> also sorry this is written really badly ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

The others have gone off, but Doc's coming now, waving a little green piece of paper and grinning somewhat madly. He scrambles up to join me and presses it into my hands. "Look! Read it."

The paper is about here. A safe place for the anomalous. A safe place to be together.

I grab his hands and swing him around.

"We're home, Mask! We're home."

I laugh, "Yes, we are."

I've never seen him so happy. His eyes are lit with it, and he's smiling, his perfect face just glowing. I've brought him home. I've brought my love home.

I want him so much.

We've come to a stop now, still holding hands. I brush his fingers with my thumb and take a small step forward. He steps in to meet me, face tilted up, golden eyes gleaming.

"Doc, can I---"

He kisses me. "Thank you, Mask."

We've held each other before, in the short moments we could snatch back at the Foundation. Months, sometimes years of testing and isolation, and then we'd find the doors open, the sweet siren blaring. We'd find each other and hide, staying in each others arms as long as we dared, until the bullets and marching steel-toed boots came too close.

But now, there's no fear, no hurry.

I trace his face gently. The swooping white lines down his face, like strokes of a paintbrush. His nose, his cheeks, his jaw, his smile. His own delicate hands cup the back of my neck.

I run my hands down his back, and he shivers slightly, pulling me closer. I kiss the top of his head. 

We sit down together and cuddle for what seems like hours. Doc starts getting sleepy, flopping against me contentedly. "You're warm," he says.

I'm tired too, I'd be more than happy to fall asleep with him in my lap, cuddled close, but I want to hold on a bit longer. I want to enjoy just being here, with my Doc.

"I love you," he says into my neck.

"Well, I love you more."

"No..." he yawns, "I love you the most... the mostest."

"Whatever you say, dear."

And in that perfect moment, we melt into each other completely. I close my eyes, feeling his warmth, his warm breath, his heart beating, and then the air around us erupts into screams and gunshots.

I snap awake. This can't be happening. It can't! But I look over the edge, and I see MTF on the ground below. MTF searching the shelves, throwing the books to the ground, calling for us and shooting anyone who comes too close.

They want us. They want Doc. They will not have him.

He's awake too. Neither of us is shaking, neither of us even moves for a moment. It's too much like a dream, and too much like something we've lived a thousand times, so familiar it can't shake us.

But it will. I take his face in my hands and kiss him, I tell him I love him, and I shove him to the back, out of sight. "Stay there, my darling. Please, stay safe."

"Mask! What-- what are you doing?"

More gunshots. More shouting. More MTF.

I summon my strength, and reach out from the ground with many hands, dragging them down. More come. Bullets thunk into the wood. 

I weave ropes of black and red between Doc and the Foundation, a shield of my own flesh. I do the same for many others, a thousand decoys. Then I grab the lip of the upper shelf and pull myself onto it. I have to lead them away, I have to--

Bullets rip through my host. I fall apart. I fall. Once I hit the ground, the Foundation will never take me again.

But neither will Doc.


End file.
